1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for treatment and prevention of disorders resulting from hypertension of neck and shoulder muscles, in particular hypertension of the scalenius muscles. The method comprises administering a training regime to a subject suffering from the disorders, whereby the training regime comprises manipulating an object while maintaining the pinch-grip force exerted by the fingers on the object below a given threshold value. The object preferably has a pressure sensor that generates a signal when the pinch-grip force exceeds the threshold value.
In recent times many problems have arisen in relation to the results of tensions prevailing in human muscles. “RSI” in particular has received much media attention in recent times. The problem of “tennis elbow” has however been known for much longer.
These problems are caused by maintaining directly or indirectly too high a muscle tension in the arm, neck or shoulders for too long, which causes too high a tension in the neck-shoulder area, whereby neurological and vascular symptoms occur.
These problems can also be brought about by other causes, such as an incorrect posture, stress, writing rapidly and without a break, an inappropriate arrangement of the working surface or the desk or other causes forcing the neck or shoulders into too high a position, or holding them in such a position or by trauma, such e.g. a whiplash.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for methods for the treatment and prevention of such disorders associated with hypertension in the neck-shoulder area, as well as to provide for devices that may be applied in such methods.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,167, describes a pen having an integral sensor for signaling the application of excessive force. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,579,238 and 5,220,308 and published PCT application WO 90/14792 describe biofeedback apparatus. Netherlands Patent No. 1006708 describes various hand-held devices with integral sensors.